Brainy Barker (episode)
Narrator: What An Animal! Brainy Barker. Starring Psy C. Snowing (the title is seen) (Episode begins when Psy walks along) (and hums a tune) Psy: Good news that Krypto and his gang were gonna be a part of the team. Really are. (seems delighted as he walks along) Patrick Beats Himself UpPatrick Beats Himself Up https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kd_tqUJZGAs (Then, WHAM!, Something insivible hits him) Psy: What the...? (rubs himself) (WHACK!) (pats himself) Psy: Cut that out! (shakes himself) (He gets lifted up and spins) (like a spinning top) Psy: Whoooooooooa! (tries to stop) (Suddenly a thought vision grabbed invisible person) (appeared) Psy: Huh? (scratches his head) (It gets thrown into the sky) (higher and higher) (THUD) (and SPLAT) Psy: Who beat that up? (scratches his head) Voice: I did. (Psy gasps) Brainy: Why, it's me, Brainy Beaker. Psy: Brainy Barker? Wow. (Eyes turns into lovehearts) Brainy: Uh-oh. Looks like you're attracted to me. Psy: Sure am. Never seen someone very beautiful like you. Can I just call you Brenda? It suits you better. Brainy: Brenda? Oh, that's a nice name. Since Brainy is actually my name, call me Brenda if you'd like to. Psy: What kind of powers do you have? Brainy: Well, like Alien Thysiology, Telepathy, 3-D Image Thought, Telekinesis, Force-Fields, and Levitation. Brainy: And I hear that there's Lionel Diamond character, who wants more villains working for him Psy: Yeah. He's the emperor of evilness. Brainy: Like you met him in The Secret of NIMH? Psy: True. Brainy: He's sent minions like The Meanies 80's, Red Guy, Manfred, Springbaky, Chimpy, Teresa, Trevor Sr, his son, The Smoking Crew, The Greasers, Feisty Badger, Boar, Hacker, Buzz, Delete, Witched Witch, Gigabyte, Binky, Trashinator, and Wicked Witch to work for him in spoofs. Psy: True. Brainy: The ones being The Forest Book, Simba (Shrek), The Great Hedgehog Detective, Vanellope von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Hoodwinked, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, and The Rescuers Down Under, I guess. (Meanwhile, Lionel watches them through the magic mirror) Lionel: So that's who Psy has met and wants to join her since Krypto Dog and his gang will join them. Impressive. Magic Mirror: No offense, But I think he's in love with her. Lionel: What?! How did you know? Let me guess. They're attracted, right? Magic Mirror: Right. Lionel: They're getting more friends on their team for more spoof traveling as I believe. Narrator: The Next Day (At Psy's house) (sometime) (Psy found a letter) (and read it) Psy: Lionel got Brenda?! Oh no! Gotta save her! To the key lair I go! (goes off to the rescue) (Meanwhile, Brainy was in a floating bubble) (that trapped her) Lionel: Okay, Brainy or Brenda, Can I? Give your powers to me or be gone. Brainy: No, Psy will save me. And together, we, along with Krpyto and his gang, will do more spoof traveling. Lionel: As you wish. Brainy: And I'm looking forward to doing more spoofs like Home on the Range and Kung Fu Quasi, which are Dalmatian Tunes' spoofs, as well as other spoofs being ThomasFan360, TheLastDisneyToon, Toonmbia, MichaelSar12IsBack, Eli Wages, Fox Prince, and Julian Bernardino's spoofs since those users need more subscribers to help them make full parody films. Psy: Hold it right there, Lionel! Lionel: Well, well, well. If it isn't Psy. The guy, who plans to rescue his love, and likes to spoof travel. Psy: Release her! Lionel: With pleasure, Psy. Now let's see if you can deal with me. (Lionel pushes a button and doors open and out came robot clones) Lionel: And I'm sure that Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Yoshi, Wario, Waluigi, Birdo, Toad, and Donkey Kong will join your team too. Even if I'm going to get Mario and Luigi's enemies to work with other villains and for me as well. (Robots march at him) Lionel: Destroy him. (Psy flies) (over them) (Pulls out his three blade saber) (and ignites it) (SLASH!) (BAM!) (Shoot) (ZAP!) (POP) (SNAP) Brainy: Oh! (THUNK!) (CRACKLE) Brainy: Free. (SIZZLE) (CRASH!) (KABOOM!) Psy: That's all of them. (deactivates his saber off and dusts his hands off) Lionel: Why you...! I'll handle you myself! (brings and ignites his saber as Psy ignites his saber again) Brainy: Not this time, Lionel. (ZAP!) (Lionel deactivates his saber as Psy turns his saber off) (Lionel gets lifted up) Lionel: Uh-oh. Lionel: No! Please! Have mercy! Brainy: Too bad. Whether you like it or not. Very well. I'll let you go free. Now off you go. And let us go free. (TOSS, Goofy yodel) Brainy: Thanks for saving me, Psy. I couldn't have escaped without your help. Psy: Don't mention it. I... Uh... Brainy: Yes, what is it? Psy: Perhaps I... Uh... (She kisses him) (and Psy kisses her) (Psy's tails get into a knot and eyes grew) (bigger and bigger) (Psy sighed) (with joy) (Brainy giggles) Brainy: Did you like it? Psy: Sure did. Brainy: Why, Krypto, his gang, and I will be proud to join you, Stephen, and others for more spoof traveling. Psy: They will. (Scene ends) (and closes) Brainy: As will Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Yoshi, Wario, Waluigi, Birdo, Toad, Donkey Kong, Wubbzy, and his friends too. Narrator: The End (Credits plays) (and stops) Category:Episodes